Love is for the Brave
by rlsa
Summary: How Andromeda Black learned that the brave marry for love. I don't own anything.


Druella Black sat in her office reviewing the investment reports for Pollux Black Industries. For the last 23 years, she had managed jointly with her husband and brother-in-law the family business, and due to her acumen, more than that of Alphard or Cygnus, PBI moved from the top 500 wizarding companies in the world, to the top 25. No one saw the work she put into the company, but after PBI hosted a reception in honor of a prospective client, that client never failed to sign an exclusive agreement with the company.

Yes, Druella Black had it all, high regard in pureblood society, three daughters who were the talk of all eligible bachelors, and most importantly, the respect and reverence of her husband after 23 years of marriage. There was no mistake in the decision she made to marry for respect rather than love. For love, she learned by example from her Aunt Henrietta, was for the foolish and she was no fool.

Upstairs, her middle daughter, Andromeda, was packing her trunks while Narcissa, the youngest of the Sisters Black, watched in tears.

"But, Dromeda, you just graduated! You don't need to move out now. You're just eighteen. Mother and Father will allow you a year to consider your future. I'm sure they will if you just ask!"

"Oh, Cissy. I love you. I truly do, and I'm so sorry to leave you; but after I speak with Mother, well, I'm sure I won't be welcome here anymore."

"You don't mean to tell her about Ted! Oh, Dromeda, you're graduated now. You must know you can't see him anymore. I kept your confidences at school, but … Oh, Dromeda, he's a muggleborn!"

Andromeda closed her last trunk and took her sister's hands into hers. "Cissy, I love him. I love him more than ever anyone loved another. And he cherishes me. I look into his eyes and see the galaxy for which I was named. There will never be anyone else for me, and none other for him. … Cissy, I married him. This morning, at a chapel near his parents' house. This was the only way …"

Narcissa burst into sobs. "Oh, Dromeda! What have you done?" She clung to her older sister and wept.

Andromeda smoothed Narcissa's hair. "I'll be alright. I'll be with Ted and he's already apprenticed. Just, … just know I love you and will be always be with you in spirit. Think of me when you need strength to do what's hard, and I'll lend you mine so you can defy even the worst thing imaginable."

She kissed Narcissa's forehead and walked downstairs to face her mother. She knocked on the office door and entered when Druella called for her.

"Andromeda, I didn't expect your return for another month."

"Yes, Mother. I have news."

"Of what nature, business or personal?"

"Personal, Mother. I have taken a husband."

Druella rose to her feet. "Who?" she asked, her voice cold as ice.

Andromeda held her mother's eyes. "Ted Tonks."

"Tonks is no wizard's name. You can't mean to tell me you married a half blood," she spoke, her voice dripping with venom.

Andromeda took a deep breath and clasped her hands to keep them from shaking. "No, Mother. Ted is a muggleborn wizard."

"You, an heiress to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, mean to tell me that you have married a mudblood! I schooled you since you were an infant to conduct yourself with propriety and honor and wisdom. I have ensured that you had the most diligent of governesses, the most gifted of tutors and the most suitable of company, as only befits an heiress. And you mean to repay my efforts by sullying yourself with a mudblood! Tell me you have not consummated the union."

"I will not answer that, Mother," Andromeda gasped.

Druella crossed the room and stood a breath away from her daughter. "Does the name Black mean nothing to you? Do your father and I mean nothing to you? Do the words _toujours pur_, does the hard work and sacrifices of generations of Blacks mean nothing to you?"

"I love him, Mother."

_Slap. _Andromeda staggered backwards. "I did not raise you to be a fool. You will meet with our solicitor within the hour to annul that deplorable imprudence and then you will not leave this house nor send any owls without my expressed permission. If knowledge of your indiscretion has spread, then we will have a hard enough time controlling the damage this incident may have caused to the business without your face being seen this season."

"No, Mother. I'm leaving now for my husband's house. If you decide to meet him, your owl will know where to find me."

"If you walk out that door, you are no daughter of mine. You will henceforth and forevermore quit the House of Black and forfeit all membership in the family."

Andromeda paused. "So mote it be," she answered and turning her back, stepped out of the office. She picked up her wand, kissed Narcissa one last time and walked out the door. Turning on the spot, she Apparated for her new home.

She had done it! She had married Ted and faced her mother and now, she was going home. Home! A whole new life with Ted! Oh, how brave she had to be to win the only person she had ever loved. And she had emerged victorious!

Inside the office, Druella furiously wrote a letter to Cygnus. _Our second-born daughter has married a mudblood and henceforth is no longer a member of the House of Black. You must contract with the Lestranges immediately for our Bellatrix and we must ensure they wed before the summer is through so as to turn attention to the propriety of our House and ensure no lasting damages to the Company due to her betrayal. I eagerly await your owl informing me of a signed contract._


End file.
